


A Prince for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: When Joshua asks his daughter what will he do now that she's found a new prince to replace him she told him she'd find Joshua one so he wouldn't feel lonely with her not there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Kindergarten au Jihan! Or single parents Jihan where their kids go to the same kindergarten or something. Basically Jihan and kids.
> 
> It's more like developing jihan than actual jihan

“I’ll be back later ok? To pick you up,” he brushed her long hair, “I’ll be here right here after school.”

“Promise?” She mumbled, wanting him to not let her go.

“Promise princess,” he laid a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve got to get to work now,” he put her down on the ground gently, giving a small smile the teacher’s way. “Have a great first day.”

“Bye daddy,” she pouted, “you better be here.”

“I promise. On my sword, my princess,” he said, kneeling on one knee.

“Good,” she said flouncing away in her new dress with the teacher sending him a grateful smile as they brought her inside.

Joshua stood up, dusted off his pants, and watched until he couldn’t see her tiny little body anymore. “Time to get to work,” he sighed.

* * *

 

“Good morning hyung. Where’s princess Soojin today?” Jun asked.

“School. Her first day at the new school,” Joshua chuckled, “she didn’t want me to put her down.”

“First day at a new school away from her daddy? Yea I can’t see the princess wanting that.” Jun laughed imagining the epic pout on Soojin’s cute little face. “She didn’t throw a tantrum did she?”

“No,” Joshua replied, sitting down in his barely used cubicle, “she was ok once I promised her I’d be there.”

“The prince had to promise the princess?” Jun asked, knowing all about their little thing of Soojin being the princess and Joshua being the prince who always did what his princess bid of him, within reason of course.

“What else would placate the princess in this case?” Joshua smiled, lightly touching the picture frame he had in his workspace of Soojin.

“God hyung, imagine her when she’s grown up. She’ll have all those boys whipped,” Jun barked, laughing into his computer.

“No,” Joshua said sternly. “No boys for Soojin until she’s ready.”

Jun’s eyebrow lifted, “You mean when you’re ready?”

Joshua gave him a death glare, ignoring the question.

Laughing Jun said as he collected some papers, “Well thank god they let you work from home half the time huh? Otherwise who knows what Soojin will get up to without her beloved prince watching her.”

“My daughter is an angel,” Joshua said.

“Uh huh,” Jun laughed, “the cutest angel. Until something sets her off and its demon Soojin on the rampage.” He paused thinking, “A lot like you though. Nice and gentle until someone ticks you off immensely and then the gloves come off,” he shrugged, “she must’ve gotten it from you.”

Funny how nurture worked, Soojin not being his biological daughter. His cousin, her real father, had been an active sort of guy, quick to anger but quick to forgive. Rest his soul. How Joshua wished he was still here raising her with his wife instead of Joshua, a poor imitation of those two. A senseless way to go, Joshua hated how a night out for them turned out to be their last.

He bit his lip, trying to stifle the emotions. Now wasn’t the time to think about how he came to have Soojin. She was counting on him to be there today, and for the rest of her days. Joshua grabbed his pile of work and set to finishing it.

* * *

 

Soojin leaned on her tiptoes looking for her daddy. “He’s not here yet.”

“Well it’s still early Soojin,” the teacher said gently. “He’ll be here.”

She pulled a face, “I wanted to let daddy meet my new prince.” Soojin hoped that he wouldn’t be mad that she found a new prince to replace him.

“Ah, well looks like Haneul’s uncle is here so best say goodbye to your prince,” she said.

Soojin ran to Haneul, “Bye Haneul! See you tomorrow!”

Waving back at her, he shouted, “Bye princess Soojin. See you tomorrow!”

She smiled toothily.

Haneul and his uncle walked away, going home.

“Princess Soojin?” Jeonghan asked. “Did you fall in love already? Calling a girl princess.”

“I’m her prince,” Haneul said, puffing out his little chest proudly. Soojin was a princess with her pretty hair and cute face.

Jeonghan laughed. “Better not tell her dad that. I bet he eats little princes for breakfast.” He shook his head, “Wait until I tell your mom. She’ll get a kick out of this.” Kids these days were so proactive.

“Nooo Uncle,” Haneul whined.

Ignoring the whines coming from Haneul, Jeonghan laughed as they walked back to the apartment.

* * *

 

Joshua walked up to the kindergarten smiling as Soojin ran up to him in a tizzy, all excited that he was finally here. The teacher gave a nod of acknowledgment which Joshua returned.

Soojin babbled away. Words were flitting in and out of Joshua’s ears about her day and how she made friends and how the kids found her eyes to be really pretty. “Just like you always tell me they are daddy.”

“Your eyes are the prettiest jewels I’ve ever seen Soojin,” Joshua said in agreement. “Was school fun today?”

Soojin nodded solemnly. “It was. They weren’t mean and the teachers were nice and I learned some new words today daddy.”

“Really?” Joshua said, making sure to interject surprise into his voice to keep the excitement up. “Tell me what they are.”

They walked to his car, Soojin speaking each word with clarity, defining each word for Joshua.

* * *

 

The next day Joshua dropped Soojin off easily, watching her flounce away. He turned to walk back to his car only to be stopped by the teacher.

“Mr. Hong, I wanted to give you a minor report on Soojin, since you asked for one.”

Joshua nodded. He forgot all about that. “Oh yes, of course. Thank you.”

“Soojin did well yesterday. She adapted quickly and most of the children took to her. She made a few friends already. Overall she seems to be doing fine.” The teacher grinned widely, “She’s even found a prince it seems.”

At those words Joshua’s heart dropped. His little girl found a prince? Who was this little upstart who dared to steal his princess’s heart? Soojin was too young to choose someone to love.

“A prince?” Joshua said, faking the calmness when he wanted to tear into the classroom and grab Soojin.

“Yes, prince Haneul.” The teacher laughed like this was a regular occurrence, children falling in love.

“I’ll make sure to come early to meet her new prince then,” he said. Joshua couldn’t believe himself, but he was ready to size up a child to see if he was good enough for Soojin. God fatherhood was making him go crazy.

His whole work day was interrupted by the thought of Soojin in love. Why? His cousin would rise from the grave and kill him for allowing such a thing. Breathing steadily he reasoned with himself, children fell in and out love all the time. They had little understanding of what it really meant. It’d be fine. Totally fine.

* * *

 

Joshua parked the car and walked up to the kindergarten. Greeting the other parents and guardians he looked around for a head of black sleek hair and blue green eyes.

He heard his daughter before he saw her. “Daddy,” she shrieked. Soojin ran towards him with a big smile on her face. Joshua smiled back on reflex.

Picking her up he said, “Hey princess. How was school?”

At the word princess Soojin turned on. “Wait. I have something to tell you,” her eyes gleamed with delight, “Daddy, I found a prince.”

“A prince?” Joshua asked. A prince, his heart couldn’t take this. Breathe Joshua, he thought, it’s just a child’s little crush, nothing will come of it.

“Yes,” she said. “Put me down please daddy. I need to go get him to show you my prince.”

Joshua bent down and placed her on the dirt, watching as she weaved in and out of other students to find this prince of hers.

Soojin came back, hand in hand with a boy her age. A cute child with bright eyes. “This is Haneul. My prince.”

She turned to Haneul, “This is daddy Haneul, my old prince.”

Placing a hand on his hip Joshua asked, “I’m being replaced Soojin?” He’d play along. These things didn’t last.

“Nope. You said when I found a prince to take over for you I should tell you. I found a prince daddy,” Soojin said her little face serious.

“Then what am I going to do princess? I’m all alone now,” Joshua said, making sure to sound sad.

“I’m going to find you a new prince daddy. Uncle Soonyoung said you haven’t gotten anyone in a while. So I’ll find you a good person.”

Oh my lord. Joshua was going to kill Soonyoung. How dare he talk about how Joshua hadn’t dated or had sex with anyone in a while with his daughter. His friend was going to get it.

In that moment a laugh came out from behind. Startled Joshua turned around to see a guy half bent in laughter.

“Uncle!” Haneul cried out.

Joshua turned back to Soojin ignoring the other guy. “Soojin, honey, let’s not listen to Uncle Soonyoung yea? He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

She shook her head, “Nuh uh daddy. He sounded serious. Like you do when you take business calls. Uncle Soonyoung wouldn’t lie when he sounds serious.”

“You should listen to your daughter there,” the other guy said, standing up from his half bent position.

He had a handsome face, clever eyes, straight nose, strong jaw. Joshua ignored him once again. “Soojin, daddy doesn’t need a prince. All I need is you.”

“But Uncle Soonyoung said that once I grew up daddy would be lonely. I have to find you a prince daddy!”

Haneul jumped in, “Uncle can be your prince!”

Joshua gasped. Kids these days. The other guy came forward, lips in smile. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Haneul’s uncle. And I guess your prince.” He grabbed Joshua’s hand and kissed the top of it.

His jaw dropped. What was this guy thinking? Joshua yanked his hand out of his grip. “Hong Joshua, Soojin’s dad. And definitely not looking for a prince.”

The other guy, Jeonghan, Joshua had to remember the guy’s name was Jeonghan said with a flirty smile, “You sure about that. If Uncle Soonyoung is anyone to go off of, you haven’t dated in a while.” He spread his hands, “I’m single, hot, make good money. Good qualities for a prince I’d say.”

Raising his brow, Joshua said, “You mentioned nothing of personality. Prince’s need to be charming, nice, and loyal as well.”

Jeonghan stepped forward, hands in his pockets, exuding an aura that Joshua would peg as a bad boy back in high school. With a smirk on his face he answered, “I’m all of that too.” Looking Joshua up and down, “I can see that you’re very prince-like as well. Let’s get coffee. We can talk. Flirt. Maybe date. Then your daughter can say that she found her daddy a prince.” Smiling a bit like a shark Jeonghan continued, “And I can say I caught quite the catch.”

“Daddy,” Soojin said, pulling on his pant leg, “Haneul’s uncle is very handsome. I think he’d make a good prince for you.”

“Soojin,” Joshua sighed, “I—“

“Listen to your daughter now. I’m a quite the prince, Joshua-ssi. Trust me,” Jeonghan said.

“I seriously don’t thi—“

“Daddy,” Soojin whined, “please? I don’t want you to be lonely and have nothing but cats like Uncle Soonyoung said.”

Thinning his lips, Joshua made a note to have a nice talking to with Soonyoung. “All right princess.” He turned to Jeonghan, ignoring the victorious smile on the other man’s face. Joshua could feel a slight blush come onto his cheeks, this whole thing was ridiculous. “One coffee date, prince Jeonghan.”

The other man smiled. “That’s all I need to convince you I can be the prince of your dreams.”

Joshua huffed. Picking up Soojin he said, “Time to go home princess.”

Jeonghan let the other man walk half way before saying, “I’ll be here tomorrow too. Let’s exchange numbers. For our coffee date.”

Soojin waved to Haneul, “Bye!” She turned to her dad, “I think Haneul’s uncle will be a good prince daddy. He made you go red in the face.”

Joshua sputtered. “What does that have to do with anything Soojin?”

“Uncle Soonyoung said that anyone who made you go red in the face and you weren’t angry was a good thing and that I should make sure you get a number?” She nodded, “Yes, Uncle Soonyoung said get a number.”

“Did he now?” Joshua asked. “I definitely need to have a talk with Uncle Soonyoung it seems.”

“So you’ll date Haneul’s uncle daddy? You won’t be lonely when I’m gone?”

Sighing Joshua replied, “We’ll see Soojin.” He could feel it in his bones he’d regret agreeing to a coffee date with a man like that.


	2. The Coffee Date

Title: The Coffee Date

“Why didn’t you call me to babysit Soojin?” Soonyoung whined.

“How did you even know I needed a babysitter?” Joshua turned to Jihoon, “Did you tell him?”

Jihoon shrugged, “He overhead me talking to Minghao. He tagged along.”

Joshua rubbed at his temples. “It’s your fault in the first place that I need a babysitter.”

“What?”

Eyeing Soonyoung with death in his eyes, “Who’s the one who told Soojin that I wasn’t getting any or dated anyone in a while? Who’s the one who told Soojin to make sure to get the number of the person who made me blush? Who’s the one who told Soojin that’d I’d be lonely and have lots of cats when she grew up? Hmm?” Who Soonyoung?”

Laughing sheepishly, “Whoops.”

“Yea,” Joshua bit out. “Whoops. So is it a surprise why I didn’t call you to babysit? No.”

Jihoon let out a whistle. “Wow. Way to be a blabber mouth Soonyoung.”

“I take it something happened?” Soonyoung asked, hands in a placating manner.

“Soojin found a new prince at school. Then she said she would find me one to be less lonely citing _Uncle_ _Soonyoung_ ’s words about me and my lack of love life. Yea something happened,” Joshua snapped. “I got pushed into accepting a coffee date from the uncle of that boy who stole my princess. He seems to take great pleasure in this whole debacle,” Joshua huffed loudly, nose flaring.

“Well,” Soonyoung said slowly, “at least you got a date out of this.”

“I didn’t want a date Soonyoung!” Joshua felt the urge to wring Soonyoung’s neck right now.

Soojin at that moment came running down the stairs. “Uncle Soonyoung is here? Where’s Uncle Hoonie daddy?”

Joshua glared at Soonyoung before turning to his daughter. “Uncle Hoonie is right here princess. See he came to babysit you.”

“Uncle Hoonie!” Soojin squealed, jumping into his arms. “Are we going to sing today?”

Jihoon nodded. “Whatever you want to do Soojin. Within reason of course.”

“Yay!” She turned to Joshua, “Is Uncle Soonyoung going to baby sit me too?”

Joshua smiled, a thinly veiled smile, “Oh no. He can’t. Not today princess. He just came by to say hello. But Uncle Soonyoung has business elsewhere today.”

“No—“ Soonyoung shut up as soon as Joshua turned his vicious looking eyes towards him. He nodded quickly. “Sorry Soojin. I have a date. With umm…”

“He has a date with Uncle Seokmin. They’re going to a café like daddy.” Joshua looked at Soonyoung, “Right Soonyoung,” he said with gritted teeth.

“Yea. Date. With Uncle Seokmin.” Soonyoung valued his life, because Joshua got angry he fucking got angry.

“With Uncle horsey?”

Jihoon snorted, holding onto Soojin. “Yea, Uncle horsey.”

Joshua smiled. “Now princess. It’s Uncle Seokmin. Even if he lets you play horsey with him.”

“Oops. Sorry daddy,” Soojin said covering her mouth.

“It’s ok. You might’ve hurt his feelings. So be sure to ask and say you’re sorry if you did.”

She nodded.

“I have to go now Soojin. Be good for Uncle Jihoon and I’ll be back soon.” Joshua said, putting on his shoes. He imagined strangling Soonyoung with his laces for getting him into this mess.

“Bye daddy. Have fun with Haneul’s uncle.” She said full of innocence.

Joshua gave her one last smile before walking out the door with Soonyoung in tow.

Whining Soonyoung stamped his feet, a lot like Soojin when she threw a tantrum, “Why’d you tell her I had a date with Seokmin? Now she’ll ask me and him how it went.”

“Well why did you tell my daughter heinous things? And anyway it’s not like she’ll remember. If she does it’ll be the kick in the pants you need to actually ask him out and not walk around each other like you two do.” Joshua pushed him to his car. “Come on. I’ll drop your butt off at Seokmin’s place. Go play with him or ask him out on a date. Then I’ll go to my thing.”

“You’re mean sometimes Shua,” Soonyoung said with a pout.

“Too bad,” Joshua answered back, sticking out his tongue. “Now let’s go.”

* * *

 

Joshua laughed as Soonyoung pulled a face as he got out of the car. “It’ll be fine,” he said through the window. “Ask him to play with you. And I don’t know, kiss him or something. It’ll get your point across.”

“Hyung!?”

“Bye Soonyoungie! This is payback!” Joshua shouted as he drove away. Now he had to get to his date. Grimacing he hoped it would be fast, easy date where neither of them would get attached. Joshua wasn’t looking for a lover anyhow.

Parking the car, he got out and walked to the café that the two of them agreed upon. Joshua would’ve ignored Jeonghan the day after that debacle if he hadn’t already promised a date and if Soojin didn’t pester him about it.

What sort of father would he be if he taught his daughter to honor her promises if he didn’t honor his?

Sighing the opened the door of the café looking around for that semi-long hair on that stupid handsome face. He found Jeonghan in the corner looking at the menu.

“Hi,” he said, trying to sound pleasant.

Jeonghan smiled at him, a little bit surprised that he even showed up it seemed. “Well hi there. Have a seat.”

Joshua sat down gingerly, lips pressed together.

Sliding the menu across the medium sized table, Jeonghan said, “Here order what you like. It’s on me.”

“Trying to show your princely manners?” Joshua asked. He couldn’t help but take a jab at the other man. His manners the other day were atrocious, eavesdropping on a private conversation.

“I have to show my best side if I want another date,” he answered. “I’m really not a bad guy Joshua-ssi.”

Joshua pulled a face. “That sounds weird coming from you. Just call me Joshua. I think you might even be older than me.”

“Oh? Am I?” Jeonghan asked.

“Haneul told me that you just had your birthday in October. Mine isn’t until December. So yea you sort of are. By a few months.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hummed. “Ready to order?”

Joshua nodded.

The waiter who was waiting by the side came over to them, taking down their order and walked away.

“So can I ask if Soojin’s mom is still in the picture? Otherwise this would be a really awkward date I think,” Jeonghan asked, slightly sheepish.

“Soojin’s mom isn’t in the picture at all.” After all, Soojin’s real parents were dead and Joshua never had a wife.

“I’m glad.”

Joshua nodded tersely.

“Why are you so opposed to be on this date?” Jeonghan was genuinely curious. Most people didn’t look like they were getting teeth extracted on a harmless date. But Joshua, Joshua looked like he wanted Death to take him away.

“I don’t need a partner. I’m focusing my time on Soojin now. She needs my attention,” Joshua explained. “She’s at the age where attention is important.”

Jeonghan nodded. Moving a bit closer he said, “Well with a partner you’d have someone else who’d be able to give Soojin attention and love without having to work yourself to the bone. Isn’t that good?”

Joshua couldn’t fault his logic. It sounded smart, but Joshua was reluctant to introduce someone into Soojin’s life who may not always be there like him. Dating meant having to introduce Soojin to someone new, someone who she would come to love possibly. And if Joshua or the other person wanted to break up, not only would he have to deal with a broken heart but Soojin would possibly cry her little eyes out. Joshua didn’t want to take the risk.

“And have my daughter love them to bits only for them to leave if we were to break up? No,” Joshua replied shaking his head. “I’d not only be risking my own heart but Soojin’s as well. I can’t have that.”

Jeonghan placed his hand on top of Joshua’s. Looking at him gently, he said, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Staring at Jeonghan’s hand first, a bit affronted that the man took such liberties with him, he looked up, surprised at the complete sincerity in his eyes. He stared for a few minutes, before tearing his eyes away. No, he wouldn’t give in. Joshua had met some very accomplished liars before. Who was to say Jeonghan wasn’t one of them?

“I’ll have to see that to believe it.” He pulled his hand away.

Jeonghan smiled. “That implies you’d be willing to go on more dates with me.”

Joshua sputtered. “Only if this one goes well.” Oh shit. That was the wrong thing to say. He didn’t even want to go on this one. Why would he say that he’d go on more? Stupid brain.

“I’ll do my best then,” he said with a boyish grin on his face. “Let me show you how princely I can be.”

* * *

 

And to Joshua’s great annoyance, Jeonghan did. When their orders came and Joshua was about to lay the napkin down on his lap, Jeonghan moved and did it for him. When Joshua moved to get a bit of pepper, Jeonghan ground some for him. The bill? Jeonghan paid. When he was about to open the door? Jeonghan opened it for him.

It annoyed Joshua. There wasn’t much to hate so far.

But even to a guy like Joshua prince like manners would get tiring. Jeonghan though seemed to have that mix of prince and devil. The other man would move a little too close, touch a little too much. The perfect balance of flirty and princely with his actions.

And his stories. The man certainly wasn’t a complete angel. The way he’d described the times he tricked his friends. Or the things he got up too when he was in his college years. But then he’d mention how he took Haneul to and from school now that he was temporarily living with his sister since his lease at his old place was up and he had to wait to move into his new place.

He made it hard for Joshua not to want another date. How annoying.

Jeonghan walked Joshua to his car in the underground parking lot. They stood by his car, Joshua hand poised to open it, Jeonghan standing near him. “So,” he said, pausing for effect, “will I get a yes if I ask for a second date? Something like dinner?”

Biting his lip, Joshua shook his head slowly. “No,” he took a deep breath, “it’d be perfectly all right to ask for another date.”

“Will you go out for diiner? This weekend maybe? At 7?”

“Yea. I’d be fine with that.”

“Perfect,” Jeonghan breathed. “Is it too early to ask for a kiss?”

Joshua laughed. This man had guts. He leaned in, “A bit yea.” But placed a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheeks anyhow. “I have to get back to Soojin now. Before my friend gets tired of dealing with my rambunctious daughter.”

Standing stock still, Jeonghan’s eyes were wide with shock.

Joshua got in his car, before closing the door he said, “Call me,” giving Jeonghan a little grin.

Jeonghan watched as Joshua drove away. Looking around he saw no one; he did a little jump and a fist pump into the air. He scored another date. Yes.

 


	3. Christmas Presents That Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Christmas celebration in A Prince For You AU!!!
> 
> Day 3 part 1 of Christmas Request Bonanza

  
The very first Christmas Joshua had Soojin was a bleak one. Joshua didn’t bother setting up a tree or decorations at all. He didn’t even bother going home to LA. Soojin was two and he had his hands full. It was a hard few months of learning how to take care of a child and rearranging his work schedule to include a baby into his life. The first Christmas passed by in a blur.

The second and third Christmases he spent it in LA with his parents and his new daughter. His parents had been leery of him taking Soojin in but at the same time they understood on some level. Soojin had clapped and gurgled at the lights and the sparkly tinsel. She liked the Christmas songs and the hymns.

Christmas four was the last Christmas he spent in LA with his parents and extended family. It was fine, fun even until one of the other church goers asked Joshua where his wife was. It went down hill when he said he was a single father. The looks of disapproval and whispers about Soojin were enough to turn his stomach. He never went home for Christmas after that. Maybe when Soojin was older, but not while she was still young and easily hurt by people disapproving of her existence.

This Christmas there was going to be a party. Soojin wanted to have one for all her uncles and family and “Daddy it’d be so fun please.”

So Joshua invited all his friends and their family and here they were being noisy as hell and having the time of their lives.

“Soojin,” Mingyu singsonged. “Come to Uncle Gyu. I have a present for you!”

Soojin all but ran to him, smacking right dab into his long legs. “Really? A present Uncle Mingyu?” Her eyes lit up, excitement making her jittery, but that could be because of all the sugar they fed her behind Joshua’s back.

Joshua raised his brows, “A present? What sort of present Mingyu?”

Minghao walked in with a box. A box that moved.

“Mingyu,” Joshua said warning him.

“I swear hyung it’ll be all right.”

Minghao put the box down gently. “Be careful ok Soojin?”

She nodded. “Of course. I’m a princess Uncle HaoHao. I’m always careful.”

Soonyoung let out a tiny squeal. “So cute.”

Joshua felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

Mingyu took the top of the box off.

Soojin’s eyes grew round like saucers. “Uncle Gyu,” she said quietly. “Thank you.” She reached in and took out a puppy.

Fuck Joshua’s life right now. It was a mix of great dane and a golden retriever. Family friendly dogs. Children friendly dogs. Big dog breeds though. Fuck. If there was a moment for Joshua to drink now was the time.

“Mingyu,” he hissed. “A dog?”

“Look at how happy she is hyung,” Mingyu pleaded, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Joshua wasn’t having any of it, gently slapping Mingyu’s face away. He went to his daughter crouching down. “Soojin. Honey. Let daddy see the puppy.”

She hugged him close, shaking her head. “No daddy. He’s mine. Uncle Gyu got him for me.” The puppy let out a tiny noise. A cute one. But still.

Joshua sighed, glaring daggers at Mingyu before turning back to her. “Soojin. Do you think you can take care of a puppy?”

She started to sniffle, hearing the disapproval in Joshua’s voice. “I’m a big girl daddy. I’m a princess. I can take care of a puppy. I promise.”

“Puppies grow to be big dogs though princess. What will you do when yours gets bigger than you?”

“I’ll train him. He’ll listen to me. Please daddy?”

God his daughter was turning on the waterworks. He could even hear Soonyoung let out a little sniffle himself. Joshua felt like a tool for doing this but shit, a dog.

“Now Soojin—“

“We can help,” Soonyoung said, crouching down. “Uncle Gyu and HaoHao too. Since they got you the doggy.”

Joshua glared. “Of course, if all of you help,” he made sure to add hints of pain in his voice if they didn’t.

“I’ll do my best Princess Soojin,” Mingyu said saluting at her.

Sighing for the umpteenth time Joshua let it go. “You can keep the dog only if you can take care of it. If I have to take care of it more than you than no more dog for you. Understand Soojin?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said giving him a smile. She put the puppy down and started playing with him around the house.

Joshua groaned. “I hate you Mingyu. I hate you so much.”

“Hyung,” he whined.


	4. Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'd like to make a request for a continuation of "A prince for you ". I really want to know what will happen to them (^o^)
> 
> Similar Request: Would love a drabble centered around the a prince for you universe

Joshua let himself be pressed against the car, kissing Jeonghan back just as fierce. He should be getting back home not letting himself be carried away by the passion. But Soonyoung was right, unfortunately. He hadn’t gotten any in a long time. He let out a tiny groan as Jeonghan pulled away.

The other man held him close, moaning himself. Pressing his nose to Joshua’s cheek he ordered, “Come home with me. Please.”

“I can’t,” Joshua breathed out, “Soojin.”

“It’s the weekend tomorrow,” Jeonghan said, kissing him up from his chin to his ear. “Have them stay overnight and we can take Soojin out for breakfast tomorrow. Please.”

Joshua gave a shaky moan as Jeonghan kissed the side of his neck. “Ok,” he pushed lightly at Jeonghan, “let me call them.” 

Jeonghan shuffled back a bit, watching as Joshua took out his phone and called. “Mingyu? Yea. Can you and Minghao stay overnight? Until tomorrow?” In the background Jeonghan heard a loud whoo go hyung, which caused Joshua to blush. “Can you do it? Really? Thanks. Tell Soojin in the morning that I’ll be back to take her out to breakfast with Jeonghan. And no Mingyu tell her nothing unless you want to be Uncle Gyu never comes over anymore. Thanks. Bye.”

“Good?”

“Yea. Let’s go.”

* * *

Jeonghan pushed Joshua against his door as soon as it closed, nearly ripping the other man’s shirt open. Growling he said, “You shouldn’t have riled me in the car.”

Joshua panted, laughing, “But I wanted to. Look at you. You’re gagging for it.”

Jeonghan snarled, biting hard on Joshua’s collarbone, reveling in the moan he received. Joshua, the sneaky bastard, ran his hand up the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh the entire car ride home, his hand nearly inching to grab Jeonghan’s cock but never touching it no matter how close his hand was. Not only that but he would lean over and whisper for Jeonghan to be gentle; he hadn’t had sex in a long while.

He said, “I’m really tight down there. I haven’t had time.” Joshua pulled away with a tiny smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Now he was going to feel the consequences of getting Jeonghan all hot and bothered when they couldn’t do anything. Abruptly he grabbed Joshua and lifted.

Joshua let out a noise of surprise but stayed still for Jeonghan to carry him to his room and drop him on his bed.

Roughly Jeonghan yanked his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit straight tomorrow and I can’t wait to see you explain that to your daughter.”

Joshua laughed, prettily, which annoyed Jeonghan a tad bit since he wanted Joshua aroused by him not amused. “Better show me then.”

Jeonghan pushed him down. “I will.”

* * *

Jeonghan smiled as Soojin waved her hands around, excitedly telling Joshua about how Uncle Gyu and Uncle Hao fought in the kitchen.

“With dough daddy! It went everywhere!”

“Did it?” Joshua looked at Mingyu eyebrows raised.

Mingyu mouthed, “We cleaned up.”

“Yup. And then we had to have ice cream without the cookies,” she gave a little pout. “But it’s ok. Uncle Hao promised next time we could make cookies again.”

“Hmm. That’s good. Now let’s put on your socks. Go get them.”

She nodded, running to her room.

Mingyu gave him a leer. “How was last night hyung?”

“None of your business Mingyu. Not if you know what’s good for you,” Joshua threatened.

Minghao laughed. “Well you heard him. None of your business. How was it hyung?”

“None of your business either HaoHao. Now you two can leave. Thank you for last night and this morning. I’ll see you at work Monday Minghao.”

Mingyu pouted but nodded as the two of them put on their shoes and waved goodbye to Soojin who came back into the living room with her socks. Odd, they left rather quickly. More quickly than usual.

As Joshua watched her put them on, he grabbed her tiny boots, helping her zip them up. Gently he whooshed her through the air before putting her down on her feet. Smiling as she giggled. He took her hand in his and then they walked out the door.

Once buckled into her car seat she asked. “Daddy?”

“Hmm? What is it princess?”

“Uncle Gyu said that you weren’t home last night because you were making me a little brother or a little sister. Where are they?”

Joshua choked on air. Jeonghan laughed, hard enough that he had to lean onto the driver’s wheel.

“Daddy? Where are they?”

Eyebrow twitching, Joshua couldn’t help but think that his friends needed to learn a very good lesson on what to tell his daughter.


End file.
